The Electric Company playlist
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Some SongFics. same as 'change' except with a different name
1. Change

Annie looked sourly up at the bulletin board. Lisa Heffenbacher had gotten the spot as newspaper reporter.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

Lisa Heffenbacher got the part as the Duchess. Annie Scrambler got the part of the wordless maid.

'Perfect Lisa" Annie thought with a sneer.

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

"'Annie Scrambler was forgettable as the wordless maid?!'" Annie cried, then stomped off. What did the newspapers know anyway?!

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do any thing to see it through_

Uncle Sigmund believed in her. He had helped her get into Lisa's head. Literally.

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

And she had hypnotized Keith-

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah_

-but that had back fired.

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

Why do they always win?

"it's not fair," Annie whispered, "Why can't I get any thing right?"

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things we never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away, say we don't need thins_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

Annie smiled ruefully and thought:

_Because thee things will change_

_Can you fell it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_We sing hallelujah_

_We sing hallelujah_

She looked out her window at the pouring rain.

"Some day we'll win," she said "some day… some day…"

And Annie fell asleep.

_Tonight we'll stand get off our knees _

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_Will we stand up champions tonight_

_It was the night things changed, _

_can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We sang hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah!

* * *

_

**'Change' is not mine.**

**Hope you liked it! **

**~JAS  
**


	2. I'd Lie

The Electric Company had gone to see a movie. When it was over, Jessica went to a friends house, and Keith got a ride back to the diner with Shock.

"You want a ride?" Hector asked Lisa.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

"Sure," said Lisa smiling.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"Wow, that was a good movie," said Hector.

"Yeah, I'd never expect a movie called 'The Black Dagger' to have romance in it."

"I don't think I'll ever fall in love. Look what happened to Cara and Justin."

Lisa laughed.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

"What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lisa blushed.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs _

Hector turned on the radio.

"Hey, I like your shirt."

"Thanks."

"I like the color green."

"Who doesn't?"

_And_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Hector pulled up to Lisa's house and walked her inside.

"I had fun," he said.

"Me too."

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

Within 30 seconds they were deep in conversation about the movie. Hector thought the evil character shouldn't have been giving a second chance. But that didn't surprise Lisa.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

After a while he looked at his watch.

"Oh, wow. I should get going."

"Yeah."

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Lisa walked Hector to the door.

"Bye Lisa, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hector, see you."

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

Lisa went up to her room and got ready for bed. She sighed and got into bed, thinking about Hector.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My God, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

Lisa walked into the Electric Diner the next morning. Hector smiled at her.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

* * *

_

**"I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift**

**~JAS  
**


	3. SuperStar

Francine watched Hector from across the room and sighed.

'He's just so dreamy_,'_ she thought.

_This is wrong but_

_I can't help but feel like_

_There ain't nothing more right babe_

But today was the first day of spring break and Hector and Lisa and their families were going on vacation together. Francine felt the usual pang of jealousy.

_Misty morning comes again and I can't_

_Help but wish I could see your face_

That evening Francine sat on her balcony staring up at the billboard.

_And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_

And all those girls wanting autographs. Francine shook her head, 'But at least I can see him whenever I want.'

_You smile that beautiful smile_

_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

Francine sighed.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

The next morning, when Francine got up she felt a common void of loneness sweep over her.

_Morning loneliness_

_Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you_

_When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town_

Francine checked her 'mybigface', then looked at Hector's. He had posted pictures from his vacation. Another wave of jealousy and loneliness over took her.

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be_

_Counting down the ways to see you_

As Francine walked out of her apartment (laptop in tow), a girl ran up to her.

"Ohmigosh! Who is that hott guy on the billboard?" she asked, pointing.

Francine wrinkled her nose and ignored the girl.

_And you smile that beautiful smile_

_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

Later, Francine sat in a cyber café looking at the pictures Hector had posted.

Hector and Jessica.

Lisa and Jessica at the beach.

Hector and Lisa in the water.

Francine sighed again.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

Why didn't he like her?

'He's just shy,' thought Francine, 'I should just kiss him sometime.'

There were other pictures too, Hector and his family at a restaurant.

_You played in bars, you play guitar_

Another picture, Hector and Lisa in the hotel room. Hector was playing guitar and Lisa was singing.

_And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_

'Stupid Lisa' thought Francine.

_And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep_

_Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_Sweet, sweet superstar_

_Superstar

* * *

_

**Hi again! i might write a 'part II' to this songfic. (you know, Hector and Lisa's vacation)**

**I don't own 'SuperStar.'**

**~JAS  
**


	4. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Lisa looked up at the starry night sky. Her fingers intertwined with Hector's, they lay out on a blanket on a California beach.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

It was spring break, and the Ruiz and Heffenbacher families were in San Diego.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

"A shooting star," Hector whispered in her ear, "make a wish."

'But,' thought Lisa,

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

"What did you wish for?" Lisa whispered back.

"Can't tell you-" he started.

"-It's a secret," she finished.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

Hector squeezed her hand. Lisa smiled, and squeezed back.

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

Suddenly Hector rolled over and started tickleing her.

"Hector!" Lisa gasped, "stop it!"

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked when he'd stopped.

"Sure," Lisa replied.

"We're going for a walk!" Hector called to their families farther up the beach.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

The two took off running across the moon-lit beach.

_Living in the crazy world_

"People say that there are billions of stars in the sky," Said Hector.

"Really?" Lisa looked up, "I've only counted 53 so far."

They looked at each other, then Lisa giggled.

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets, all my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

"Wanna start count again?"

"okay, 1-"

"2-"

"3-"

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

"You see that pinkish star? That's Pluto," said Hector after a moment.

"Really?"

"No, I'm teasing you!"

Lisa giggled again.

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

Lisa looked over at Hector.

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Hector put his arm around Lisa and smiled.

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell-_

Lisa smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Love you, Lisa."

"Love you too, Hector."

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you, oh,

* * *

_

_**Hello again! okay, this is part 2 of 'superstar'. what song do you think i should do next? i was thinking i would do 'headphones' by Britt Nicole. any thoughts?**_

_**~JAS  
**_


	5. Something About You

Hector sat in the park, small children played all around him. He and Lisa had volunteered to work in a day care over the summer.

_Oooooooo,_

_Ooooooooooo._

Hector watched a young boy tried to walk. He smiled.

_When I was younger I thought I could stand on my own._

_It wasn't easy, I stood like a man made of stone._

The little boy tripped and fell, He immediately begin to cry. Lisa rushed over and picked him up, trying to sooth and comfort him.

_But there was something about you (I want you to know),_

_It brought a change over me (it's starting to show)._

"Shhh, Shhh," she whispered.

_I've got this feeling inside,_

_Got to have you, have you,_

_Ain't no good to hide._

'she's so good with the kids,' He thought. He watched another little boy innocently give a flower to a little girl.

_It isn't easy to show_

_What I'm feeling inside, girl._

_It isn't easy, I know_

_When you believe in a man like me._

He smiled. But his brow furrowed as he thought about other things.

_When I get angry I say things I don't want to say._

_I really mean it, I don't want to leave you this way_

They had gotten into a fight earlier in the week. Lisa had started crying.

_I couldn't help my reaction (I want you to know),_

_I lose control over you (I just want you to know)._

It was over something silly, Hector couldn't even remember what it was about.

_I've got this feeling inside,_

_Got to have you, have you,_

_Ain't no good to hide._

He shook his head. That was behind them. 'The past is the past,' She had said.

_It isn't easy to show_

_What I'm feeling inside, girl._

_It isn't easy, I know_

_When you believe in a man like me_

All the little children had flocked around Lisa, pulling her hair, climbing all over her. Lisa just laughed and laughed.

_But there was something about you (I want you to know),_

_It brought a change over me (it's starting to show)._

'They just love her,' He thought.

_I've got this feeling inside,_

_Got to have you, have you,_

_Ain't no good to hide_.

'She would make a good mommy,' he smiled.

_It isn't easy to show_

_What I'm feeling inside, girl._

_It isn't easy, I know_

_When you believe in a man like me_

Lisa laughed and walked over to where he was sitting.

_I guarantee?_

_Can't you see?_

_I've gotta, gotta have you._

"What is it?" he asked.

"while you were sitting here-" she pulled a flower out of his hair, "-Elsie and Jane put flowers in your hair," she giggled.

_But there was something about you._

_Yeah, there was something about you_

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "you'd make a good daddy,"

* * *

**Hello again! sorry this has took me soo soo soooo long! :) Ravendor Gryffinclaw asked me to write a song fic to this song, so here it is. Sorry if it's kinda weird, i listened to the song only once before i wrote this. i just wrote the story as i went through the song. Any way, here it is, i hope you like it. please review! I don't own The Electric Company 2009 or 'Something about you' by Boston. **

**~ Jas  
**


End file.
